Family Guy: Lost in Sydney
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: One day, Peter and his good friends decide to visit Sydney, but when Peter screws up the tickets and other stuff, they have live there, while trying to get out at the same time and the other guys in the neighbourhood don't take to it kindly, but some guys help them on their journey to get back home and so it starts...
1. Landed IN SYDNEY!

**FAMILY GUY: The Outback**  
**Part 1a**

Joe, Cleveland and Peter was travelling in Austrailia and their hotel was in Sydney, so they were doing some shit to plan for their time in Austrailia. ''WHERE'S THE BEER!'' Peter shouted and he was running a bit for the pub, even though it was downtown and then he found a pub 30 seconds later, when he bumped into a another person. ''Cool day, mate.'' said the guy, who was obvious Austrailian. ''Okay where's the pub?'' Peter asked, and he turned left because the guy didn't answer and then he saw the pub. ''Ohhhh, there's the pub, thanks!'' Peter said and then he ran away to the pub. ''Didn't he get the map?'' the guy asked and Peter met the bartender. ''ALRIGHT, BRO! Can I have a large beer, please!'' Peter said, before running around the place and trying to jump on the chair.

Cleveland and Joe came into the pub in Redfern and they saw Peter inside drinkin' his beer and it was empty already. ''This pub is totally awesome!'' Peter shouted and he was a bit drunk already because he couldn't stand well. ''This might end bad, but we don't know yet.'' Joe said, being optimistic and he was in the pub along with Cleveland and they ordered some beer as well. ''This isn't a bad place at all.'' Cleveland said and then there was a racist guy looking at him supiciously. ''Keep your eyes peeled!'' the racist dude shouted and then he ran around with apprently being stealth and then CLEVELAND walked away calm. ''SERIOUSLY, mate?''

Cleveland ran away and Joe and Peter was having some beer and Peter was drunk as hell. ''Damn, this isn't suprising.'' Joe said and Peter was doing some karioke, really drunk. ''I want...want to...want to...somebody with a kangaroo.'' Peter sang and he got the crowd to boo at sunset. ''Get of stuff, mate and get wrecked with a kangroo!'' the guy shouted and the a few bottles were thrown at him and even vegatables and then Peter walked off the stage onto the floor.

**Part 1b coming soon!**


	2. Trying To KICK BACK!

**FAMILY GUY: Lost in Sydney**  
**Part 1b: Trying to Kick Back!**

Peter was kicked out of the pub by a few guys including the manager BECAUSE he was too drunk to EVEN stand up properly and then he tried to go back in, but he managed to get nearly knocked out. ''Peter, PETER! WAKE UP!'' Joe shouted, shaking the guy's body and then he kicked Joe and Joe fell off his own wheelchair. ''What, what? I'LL SAVE YOU JOE!'' he yelled and he got Joe and put him on his chair and he was breathing fast. ''That was close, since somebody could just punch him. HOW do we get out?'' Cleveland said, calmly and he looked a tourist centre. ''Maybe we'll get help on where we are, I mean this is Sydney and everything, but other than that, what the rest of Sydney is.'' ''No, we gotta look at some atlas or something.'' Joe said and then they gathered up all of their money.

The group was at the convience store in the same area, trying to buy an atlas and Joe got the atlas, but then a bunch of guys threw him off, he was litterally thrown off and then they ran off with the wheelchair. ''WE GOT TO CATCH THEM!''Joe shouted and both Peter and Cleveland were running really fast to catch the thieves and they were running fast down the street and Peter G. wasn't having an good time. ''We'll never give them back, losers!'' the thieves shouted like an badass. ''Don't sell that thing, then.'' Cleveland said, loudly and he was pretty relaxed, even though thieves were runnin' with the wheelchair.

Cleveland and Peter were runnin' down that street, with Peter doing not that well and Cleveland doing better than him, so the thieves stopped at an intersection and threw the wheelchair onto there, but there wasn't much cars, as it was midday. ''You idiot! NEVER THROW IN A UNPOPULAR PLACE!'' the other thieve shouted and he was dragged away by the one guy. ''Wait, what about the wheelchair?'' that calmer and apprently dumber thief asked. ''It's PROBABLY somewhere else because it rolled off!'' the angry theif shouted and they were gone.

Both of them got their wheelchair back from the theives and their wheelchair was down the road. ''Where's my cl-clam?'' Peter asked and he was nearly knocked out, and he hadn't sobered yet.

**Part 1c: Getting Back To Rent coming soon, where Joe's group try to stay in a hotel and Quagmire's worried and want something else...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAMILY GUY: Lost in Sydney**  
**Part 1c: MUDANE HARD LIFE?**

_note: the updates aren't going to be every day, but it will be at least once or twice every week if I can from now on._

Cleveland was carrying Peter in the wheelchair since the fat guy's...not in a good state. ''Whoa, what did we do?'' Peter asked, really confused and a little drunk, so Cleveland was carrying 'im back in Joe's wheelchair and it was a fast ride, at least compared to walking and they were soon back at the pub. ''Oh, what happened, mates?'' an concerned woman asked the guys. ''Our friend's wheelchair got stolen by a fat thieves and they stole it and we got it back.'' Cleveland answered her and Peter wasn't that drunk anymore.

''Well, now that's over, what do we do here?'' Cleveland asked his crew, since he was stuck on the continent along with his good friends Peter, who's the ''drunk'' and Joe who was pretty handicapped. ''Go to our hotel to make sure that our crap was stolen? Probably, I guess.'' Joe said, pretty dissapointed. ''Let's do some true Austrailian STUFF before we head back to our place!'' Peter yelled and he was running alone.

Meanwhile, Joe and Cleveland was on a bus to their hotel and they noticed the locals of this cool city. ''So what do we do today, now that we're stuck here?'' Cleveland asked his friend, but he had some ideas inside his head. ''Go to the opera house and see some downtown stuff such as a lot of people!''  
''I wanted to do something else, but never mind.'' Joe shouted and he was dissapointed, so they were restricted to going back to their place.

Peter was trying way too hard to be part of the local men. ''Alroight, mates! I can do better pancakes than you guys or I met with Death!'' he boasted and some of them were really suprised, while others told him he was lying and some didn't care much with their headphones. ''No, seriousley, you must be lying and you're not good at accents.'' ''I CAN DO GOOD PANCAKES!'' Peter yelled and then he ran away to the hotel.

**Part 1d:Hotel Guy is coming next week!**


End file.
